


Dance with  Me

by Mari_the_Pancake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Graduation, Mentions of Jeremy/Christine, Prom, but it'll be fine, idk if the characters will be ooc but pleasedonthurtme, just a little, michael is a strong boy, my boi mell gotta have some love, my boys are happy, my first fic on ao3, prom au, the squip is not the squip but he still wants to ruin jeremy's life, there's gonna be a lot of angst, this fic is an AU so the squip incident didn't happen but other stuff did, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_Pancake/pseuds/Mari_the_Pancake
Summary: Michael Mell is not the best student when it comes to school. But with the help of his best friend Jeremy, he's sure to graduate with a smooth rest of the year...Or so he thought.>:)))))





	Dance with  Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ya'll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ya%27ll).



     It took a couple of days for Michael to finally build up the little courage he had and ask his English teacher for the extra credit opportunity, remembering the past couple of weeks of his counselor, who had been lecturing him about rasing his grades in order to actually graduate. It was frustrating always constantly given The Stare everytime he walked past her in the school hallways and in the library. He also had to think about not letting his parents down, even though his mother and father weren't at home a lot, always at work, they still expected the best from their son, and he didn't want to feel more worthless than he already thought he was.  
   
  And then there was Jeremy. The sparkling, blue eyed kid who knew all of Michael's favorite songs and when to play them. The kid with the ruffled, dirty blond hair who always knew what Michael was thinking about, for the most part. The boy he'd known for 12 years who made Michael feel like he was home.  
  
   He could recall the last time Jeremy talked about graduating with him. It was just like any other evening after school, walking over to the 7/11 down the street from Michael's house to grab a couple bag of chips and a pair of slushies before watching a romcom all night while they're parents weren't home.  
  
  "My dad finally gave me the money to buy my cap and gown, can you actually believe we'll be graduates in a month and a half?" Jeremy grinned as he placed a bag of Doritos on the counter. Michael only stared at the ceiling and shoved his hands in the pockets of his bright, red sweater before he answered.  
  
 "Yeah, I think we've suffered enough these past 4 years, adulthood will do good to us, ya know, Jer?" Jeremy playfully jabbed Michael's side with his elbow and payed the cashier with the pocket money he's been saving for the past week.  
  
 "So I talked to my counselor again, yesterday" Michael stated before taking a sip of his cherry slushie and held open the door for his best friend to walk through.  
  
"That's cool, what she say?"  
  
"She said if I raise my Math and English grades, I'll have the requirements to cross the stage."  
  
"That's great man! If you want, I know Ms. Espinosa has an extra credit assignment you can do. I'll even do it with you, I heard it was volunteer hours or something..." Jeremy's sentence drifted off as he caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl on the other side of the street they walked on. She held onto a couple plastic bags that was probably filled with groceries. Although she seemed pretty tired from the day, her hair still glistened in the light of the setting sun and her daze was off towards an infinite sky.  
  
 "Hey buddy, did something happen?" Michael realized Jeremy stopped talking and looked over to where his eyes were fixated.  
  
 "It's Christine..." Jeremy whispered to Michael in a very obvious manner.  
  
 "Of course it's Christine. Everyone knows her from last years school play." Michael remembered going with Jeremy to see their high school's Romeo and Juliet just so that they can mock all of the scripts and lines while eating the pizza offered there. Jeremy suddenly grabbed onto both of Michael's shoulders and shook him a little.  
  
 "Michael, what do we do? I wanna go talk to her, but I know that all I'm gonna be is a stuttering mess." Michael also knew that Jeremy had a bit of a crush on her for a couple of months.  
  
 "Calm down Jeremy, she looks like she's carrying a ton of bags, maybe you should probably go offer her a hand." Michael peeked behind Jeremy to see if she's still there and Jeremy did the same, only to find that the dark haired girl was right behind them.  
   
  "Hey you guys!" Christine bubbled as Jeremy stumbled back, pushed back up last minute by Michael.  
  
 "Oh h-heyy Ch-Christine..." Slowly Jeremy's upper cheeks began to turn rosey and he began to point at the bags in Christine's hands. "Y-you need help?"  
  
 "Oh, thank you but, no thanks. I was gonna take this over to my neighbor on the next block, she had a couple of errands to run and needed my help, and it seems that you boys are headed in a different direction, am I right?" Christine held up the bags and pointed towards the second street, her bubbly personality never leaving her sentences.  
   
"I-uhhh I mean, uhhhh-...." Christine looked at the stuttering boy worriedly.  
  
 "You okay Jeremy?"  
  
 "Uh umm..." Jeremy was quickly cut off by Michael who grabbed his shoulders and spoke over him.  
  
"Of course he is, we were actually gonna head over to my place right now, there's a show we're gonna binge watch. See you later Christine." The girl smiled at them and continued to make her way down the street, pulling out her phone to text someone. Once she was out of range, Michael finally spoke up.  
  
 "You okay, Jer?" Jeremy hung his head low and groaned in response.  
  
 "It's cool man, you'll have another chance next time, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah but we'll graduating by then, whats the point if we only have 2 months left?" Jeremy looked up and gave Michael a worried look.  
  
  "A month and a half" Michael replyed in a matter-of-fact tone. Jeremy only shook his head.  
  
 "Thanks for the comfort. But I don't know... maybe I should ask her to Prom if I'm lucky..." Jeremy paused to think about the idea, "I have no idea how I would even ask. Er, nevermind I'll try something else-"  
  
"Hey! That's a great idea, Jeremy! I'll help you plan out asking Christine to Prom, and... and you can help me with volunteer hours, or something, for graduation." Michael beamed at the boy next to him.  
  
 "Hey, that sounds great. Alright, let's do it!" The two boys did a small handshake/weirdfistbump and laughed at how geeky they acted. They did that a lot, but they always enjoyed it, no matter how silly they looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael smiled at the thought of his best friend and knocked on Ms. Espinosa's class room door. Even though he went to her class everyday during school hours, it still felt a little odd to be going up to her door for other reasons. He'd rather be at home. Finally, the knob jiggled a little and a short, small statured woman opened it from the inside.  
  
"Ahh Michael, what can I do for you, hun?" She asked leaning against the door frame in a very relaxed manner.  
  
 "Well, um I'm kinda failing this class..." The teacher gave him an unamused look. Michael began to put up his hands in opposition. "But! Um, I really care about graduating and um, I was going to ask if you had an extra credit opportunity open?" Michael waited in anticipation for Ms. Espinosa to answer.  
  
 "Well, since you came up to me personally, as a matter of fact I do, Mell. There's an opening at the town library saying that they're in need of secretary assistance and are willing to grant volunteer hours to high school students. If you do all of the hours before the end of the month, I'll count it as a test grade. That should change your English grade to a C-. Sound good?" The woman looked at him expectantly and as if she was searching for something in his eyes.  
  
 "Of course! That sounds perfect, thank you Ms. Espinosa. And um also..." Michael began once more. "How many spots is there for secretary assistance?"  
  
"Unfortunately, there's a limited amount. If you're counting on your friend to help you in the library, you might wanna talk to the librarian, tell her I sent you. We used to go way back." The woman paused for a second and smiled, "Jeremy, is who you're talking about, right?" The teen blushed, knowing that his English teacher knew how close he and Jeremy were. Heck, it was a little obvious anyway, seeing how they always chose each other for partnered projects and what not.  
  
 "Uhhh umm Y-yeah actually..." Michael stuttered. Ms. Espinosa chuckled a little and began to close the door.  
  
 "I'll see you tomorrow in class Michael." She said and her door clicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! I apologiez if it's too short, I wrote this on my phone. But yes! Please write feedback! I'd love to Heere from ya'll's lovely voices and such. Updates will be every Monday unless stated other wise. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
